


You're my definition of love

by basicallyxlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Styles Saves the Day, Hate, M/M, One Direction One Shot, One direction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyxlouis/pseuds/basicallyxlouis
Summary: Louis is emotional but also a manly man, although his lover boy Harry sees right through this and tries to cheer him up.Or: Louis gets hate and decides to hide away from the world. Harry helps him overcome it. A lot, like, a lot, of fluff included.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, larry - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	You're my definition of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my written in 2016 when my mid-teenage hormonal and emotional state was at its highest peak. Reupload bc I like embarrassing myself.

Louis is a 24-year old, small, fragile man. He is tiny, although he tends to claim that he, in fact stands at 5'9, and everyone else is simply just taller than the Eiffel Tower. He is an adorable young lad, a bit sassy but in a good way, in a way that makes you laugh and coo at him, a lovely small boobear. 

At least that is how Harry sees him but to be honest Harry could probably write an essay about how beautiful his boyfriend is and still not feel like he had described his perfection well enough.

Said boyfriend is also mad, not at Harry but at the world. The world is against him and he just cannot function with all the hate coming his way. As of right now Louis is a moody little stubborn guy who shows his emotions in what is stereotyped as a manly way because he apparently is a manly man. By not showing emotions.

Lou is hurting and Harry knows that. H knows L by heart and the other way around and he thinks of this every time he sees Lou or himself draw a heart and write a simple 'H+L' in it. Simple actions like this warms his heart.

If only he could just draw a heart right now and make his man, who has disappeared into their bedroom and is currently living under their duvet, it would be bloody amazing but why would anything in the world be easy when it does not have to be?  
“Lou, love, please talk to me. You can't stay hidden forever.”

“I can, if I want to.” Short answers like those are all he's been receiving all day and it's driving him crazy.

“No, you can't. It's not healthy. You will run out off oxygen eventually if you hold the duvet down tight enough. Your body does some kind of magical stuff that I would've known what was, if I had paid more attention in school, and turns it into carbon-dioxide which is poisonous, which is why you should come out, love.”

That, was honestly quite clever but I'm okay and I'll remove the duvet off if that's what I have to do to make you go do the important stuff Mr. Styles does. I love you, bye."

I love you too but unfortunately, future Mr. Styles, which would be you, Lou, is the only thing of importance to original Mr. Styles right now and he will not be leaving until he sees a smile plastered on Future Styles' face.

“You sap." Harry takes that as his call to scoot onto the bed on top of the discarded warm duvet much to Louis' annoyance but Harry doesn’t really mind because what’s a relationship without being able to annoy each other?

He lays down, head resting against the headboard, lifting Louis' small frame into his arms, much to Louis' protest, hugging him close to his chest.

"I know you think that the world is a horrible place right now and that you don't feel emotionally well but I want you to focus on the good things on this weirdly structured planet full of a decent amount of a few billions of actual great people, including you... and me of course...us together. Focus on love because love is the most important thing in life, therefore you're the most important thing in my life as you are the definition of love to me."

Louis shyly looks up at Harry. He's baffled, doesn't know what to say, so he says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you." He says it with his heart in it, he truly means it and it is weird how nice it feels to just let it out. They've told each other this a million times before but it's always in a more joking way, it's like they say it with their eyes, not verbally. He focuses on the love and the happiness and not on everything that's going wrong, he is inlove with the man sitting opposite of him.

He is still not completely over the hate but he chooses to ignore it for the sake of his and Harry's wellbeing. Why pay attention to something as ridiculous as hate when he can focus on his lovely boyfriend and his fans instead. He feels reborn into a world of love, it's weird but it's better than being sad. He then does what he is the best at...

He attacks Harry's face with kisses and hugs him closely because he needs someone to rely on, on days like these and Harry is perfectly fine with being that person because he knows Louis is there on his dark days as well. They are in this together, they are a team. A team built off of the purest love there is.

Louis pauses his kissing-assault, only to look Harry in the eye as he tells him: you're the definition of love to me too, babe.

They smile at each other lovingly.

Love.


End file.
